Lightrabbit's Misery
by FurbsyFurbyYT
Summary: Lightrabbit's Misery is about a young she-cat's life, after her life was endangered, and the struggle of living somewhere new and trying to find out what happened to her family. This is basically a Novella, this is the 1st of 3, so after this is done then I'll work on the 2nd.
1. Prologue

The sun stood over the forest, its golden light glimmering over the trees. The pine leaves swayed in the soft breeze, their shadows dancing across the murky ground. A tortoiseshell she-cat padded out into the forest, her short fur standing on end, her long whiskers quivered as she continuously glanced around, making sure no cat followed her. Behind her was a young she-kit, about three moons old, skipping behind her. The kits short pale fur was dappled in darker patches, her short tail raised high in the air, her golden eyes shimmering in the shadows. Finally, the tortoiseshell spoke, her voice calm, "Lightkit, do you know where we are going?" The she-cat's eyes were filled with dread as she turned to the kitten, "no mama." They continued to walk, silence filling the air, until Lightkit mewed again, "where are we going anyway mama?" The tortoiseshell stopped, then softly spoke, "we're going on a fun adventure, where you can see the water."  
"But my paws are tired, can this fun adventure be later?" The kit's body was trembling as she spoke, most likely from the cold breeze. "I'll carry you then." She picked Lightkit up by the scruff, then continued their trek to the lake. Everything was silent when the pine trees broke away to show a large, crystal blue lake, with a small island in it. "Wow, it's so big." The pale kitten in her mouth gasped as she placed her beside the water. "Why don't you go for a little swim Lightkit." The kitten nodded, then skipped into the water, before turning back to her mother, "it's cold."  
"It'll get warmer soon. You just have a great time, I'd recommend going deeper, to strengthen your legs." Lightkit nodded, leaping high into the air and then down into a deeper part of the lake, her neck covered water, "like this?"  
"Further." The kit leaped again, into an extremely deep part, her paws frantically flailing as she tried to stay on the surface. The tortoiseshell saw a Thunderclan patrol out of corner of her eye, her body shuddered, she didn't want them to know that was trying to kill her own daughter_, _she turned and ran back into the pine forest, the cries of her daughter fading as the small kit continued to flail. It wasn't the right thing, but it had to be done, Lightkit had seen to much, she had seen the truth, and this was fatal to the clan.

The night sky, it shimmered over Shadowclan camp. The stars dappled Silverpelt, and the dens were silent. A dark grey tom sat at the entrance, keeping watch for any stray cats wandering around. He turned his head to see the tortoiseshell she-cat pad up to him, "it is time." She simply mewed, flicking her tail, "what about Lightkit, what if she finds out we both have left her alone in camp?" The tortoiseshell shook her head, "she'll never know." The tom nodded, then lead her out of camp, making sure to stay clear of any leaves, branches or stones that littered their path. Soon they were beside a murky green pool, with lily pads bobbing on top of it. "Alright, how must I say this?" The tortoiseshell shook her head, "you can take your time Maplesnow." The tom nodded. A few moments passed, Maplesnow stared at the ground, mumbling to herself, then looked back to the tom, "okay, I think I have the words, but don't tell any single soul, Cinderscar, or else." The she-cat's ice-blue eyes gleamed, "I wouldn't, as your mate and best friend." Cinderscar simply replied, a small grin growing on his face, "good, good," the tortoiseshell stepped closer to him, "I've seen it. I've seen them. I've seen _him_."  
"Who is _him_?" Worry filled Cinderscar's mew, "you wouldn't know him, but he's a close friend. He's been my secondary mentor ever since I was a young kit, he would visit me in my dreams. He was the father I never had. And then, he told me to, help him…" She trailed off, shaking her head, "I helped him kill my own father's ghost, I heard his cries of terror and then the silence, I saw his spirit fade." The dark grey tom just sat there, shaking his head, "that's horrible." He mumbled, his eyes staring at the water. Then the sounds of Lightkit filled the air, "mama, where are you?" The she-kit kept calling as she stumbled through the forest. Maplesnow looked up, staring at where the kit was, then whispered, "I'll make sure she won't tell anyone about this." She then padded towards the kit, "mama, there you are! I woke up and you weren't there." Cinderscar padded over to the she-cats, "shouldn't you still be in camp though?"  
"I was scared that mama wasn't okay."  
"Well, I'm fine, come on, let's get you back to camp." She swiftly grabbed the kit by the scruff, bounding in the direction of camp, the dark grey tom followed, making sure to occasionally check their hinds.

As they made it back to camp, Cinderscar sat down at the entrance, carefully watching as his mate entered the nursery, she didn't return his stare, her blue eyes shimmering in the darkness. He sighed, sitting down. As he did so, a dark, golden-brown speckled tom stalked over to him, "Cinderscar, I was told if I woke up, I would take your shift." The warrior smiled at him, his dull, dark green eyes full of light, "thank you Brackenshade, I was getting tired. But are you sure? You are a senior warrior, and I don't want you to fall asleep tomorrow."  
"Pfft, you think I'm that old? I've got more energy than some of you younger warriors, I'll survive it." He sat down beside the dark grey warrior, "go on kid, have some rest. You need it." Cinderscar nodded, standing up, he smiled at the tom, before entering the warriors' den, leaving the senior warrior to guard the camp. He sat down in a pile of moss beside the deputy, Sweetbee, a cream tabby she-cat, as old as Brackenshade himself. He could hear her purring in her sleep, a smile plastered on her face. He laid down beside the deputy, silently staring at her before looking at his own paws. All he could feel was betrayal, Maplesnow had lied to him, all those scars, all those lies, all for something that she wanted to hide from the clan. He wanted to scream, his throat felt like it could burst, but he held the urge down, if he did so, he would lose everything, his mate was liked by the clan, if they heard him, they'd think he'd be lying, and she might even kill him. He gulped at the realization, nothing would matter now, if he spoke out, he would be struck down. He shook this from his skin, placing his head between his paws, slowly closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Morning Patrol_

The Thunderclan territory was quiet on the day of the full moon. The cream, pale light splattered through the trees and dappled the grass below. The camp, which was had barely any cats awake and roaming around the clearing, was in distress. A pale ginger tabby she-cat was pacing back and forth in front of the warriors' den, while a dark brown tabby tom and a pale she-cat watched, "why, why, why? How could they? How could they?" The pale tabby mumbled, shaking her head, "Duskfire, why are you freaking out? The Windclan patrol didn't mean to cross the border and attack our medicine cats." The tom meowed, staring at his sister, "no, they did it on purpose Dawnlight, why would they of attacked a medicine cat? Do they have a vendetta against Rosespots? Why do they have a vendetta against Rosespots?" Dawnlight shook his head, then looked at the other she-cat, who was staring at her mentor, "Lightpaw, are you alright?" He whispered to the apprentice, "I'm just scared, what if Windclan comes and attacks our camp."  
"They won't." The tom smiled softly at the young apprentice. Lightpaw had been extremely worried ever since she became an apprentice, she was always watching her back, or over thinking anything she said. Even after every cat told her that nothing was wrong, she kept worrying, like the advice she was given didn't do anything to help her. "What if they do?" She whispered, her body trembling. Two warriors left the den, Cinderspring, a dark grey she-cat with a speckled back, and Larkmist, her mate, a pale grey and brown tom with a fluffy tail, "what are you three doing?" Larkmist softly meowed, staring at the three, he padded over to Lightpaw, licking her head, Cinderspring just watched, then shook her head, "I'd better be ready for a patrol, or Sunleaf is going to get up me again." The muttered, flicking her tail. On the other side of camp, Hawkpaw, a dark brown tabby tom and Rosespots' apprentice, left the medicine cat den, his yellow eyes clouded, not with fear, of course not, Hawkpaw was never fearful, he was the one to make the fear. But why was he padding across the clearing? "Hello Hawkpaw, may I ask if Rosespots is alright?" Cinderspring smiled at the medicine cat apprentice, "what do you think? She's fine!" The tom spat, coldly glaring at the dark she-cat, "I was just asking." She replied before padding to the fresh-kill pile. Hawkpaw padded over to Lightpaw, a small smirk on his muzzle, "I was told that you need to have a chat with Rosespots." He flicked his tail, then lead Lightpaw away. The she-cat silently followed, glancing back at the others, "I hope Hawkpaw doesn't murder her on the way there." Dawnlight whispered to Duskfire, she nodded, fear in her eyes, "he'd rip her to shreds, if he doesn't kill her with his venomous tongue." She replied, sitting down. Behind them in the warriors' den, shuffling was heard, then a golden tom stepped out, Sunleaf, his dark blue eyes were full of confusion as he exited the den, standing nearby. "Alright, we'll need some patrols. Dawnlight, you'll lead a border patrol on the Windclan border, take Duskfire, Lightpaw and Owlmask. Cinderspring, you'll lead a border patrol on the Skyclan border, take Larkmist, Robinfoot and Applepaw. Greystorm, you'll lead a hunting patrol, take Sootskip, Jaypaw and Brightflower." The ordered, looking back into the den as Greystorm slowly shuffled to the front of the den, "alright." He nodded, then started to nudge Sootskip and Brightflower. Lightpaw came back from the medicine cat den without Hawkpaw, "perfect timing Lightpaw, we were just going to grab you for a border patrol." Duskfire stepped towards her apprentice. The younger cat briskly nodded, then started towards the camp entrance, impatiently staring back at the older cats. "Do you think she's alright?" The pale ginger tabby whispered to Dawnlight, waving her tail to Brightflower, who had just gotten out of the warriors' den. "I don't know, you're the one who's mentoring her." He rolled his eyes, before looking back at the apprentice. She was already leaving camp, the warriors a tail-length behind her. "Wait up!" Duskfire stopped to see Owlmask bolting towards them, his dark brown fur ruffled, "you weren't going to leave without me, were you?" He panted, a small smile plastered on his face, "of course not." Duskfire replied, while Dawnlight shook his head. As they left the camp, Owlmask slowly made his way closer to Duskfire, "you feeling alright? You seem to be a lot more worried than usual." He whispered, raising his tail, "well, I'm more worried for Lightpaw, she's just been so anxious recently, I don't know why." The tom gave a small laugh, "young cats do that. I remember when Dawnlight was like that himself, a lot more toned down, but as scared as ever." He chuckled, then shook his head, "you should ask her yourself, a private conversation with her about what's going on should help."

As they made it to the Windclan border, a patrol appeared over the moorlands, a young she-cat ran down to them, her paw steps quick and calculated, she stopped by the stream, her brown and cream fur ruffled, and her eyes full of hunger, "don't you dare take another step!" She spat, standing tall, her claws unsheathed, "we're on our side of the border Birdpaw, so we can do what we want." Dawnlight spat back as the rest of the Windclan patrol enclosed. Troutclaw stood beside his apprentice, his golden eyes burning like a forest fire, "you're too close to our border. If your whiskers dare cross, you won't have eyes." He growled, unsheathing his own claws, Nightleap stood behind the two, her black fur bristling, while Splashbranch padded to stand in front of Troutclaw, the young warrior's blue eyes burned with hatred for the Thunderclan patrol. "Why don't we settle this, the easy way." She muttered, raising her head and glancing at Troutclaw, the brown and dark ginger tom nodded, then stepped into the stream, his teeth bared. Lightpaw stepped away, fear clouding her eyes, Duskfire glanced at her, then back at the Windclan warrior. Before she could, Dawnlight had launched at the warrior.

* * *

_First chapter done, yay! Thanks to everyone who read the prologue, I really appreciate it. If you could, please review this, I need to know what I should work on so I can improve._

_It's a little hard to work on this sometimes, since I have school, and it started three weeks ago -w-, so yeah, and I do have a Spanish project right now, so I should probably work on that at some point._

_Here is the Allegiance section so far:_

_**Thunderclan**_

_Leader: Shortstar - a black she-cat with short whiskers._

_Deputy: Sunleaf - a golden tom with ginger ears, paws and tail._

_Apprentice; Jaypaw_

_Medicine cat: Rosespots - a dark ginger she-cat with darker spots on her back._

_Apprentice; Hawkpaw_

_Warriors: _

_Cinderspring - a dark grey speckled she-cat._

_Larkmist - a pale grey and brown tom._

_Robinfoot - a brown tom._

_Apprentice; Applepaw_

_Greystorm - a grey she-cat._

_Owlmask - a dark brown tom._

_Sootskip - a dark grey she-cat._

_Fallenhawk - a brown she-cat with cream paws._

_Softmuzzle - a small white she-cat._

_Brightflower - a golden and cream she-cat with a short tail._

_Duskfire - a pale ginger tabby she-cat with flame coloured eyes._

_Apprentice; Lightpaw_

_Dawnlight - a dark brown tabby tom with radiant eyes._

_Tigerfur - a ginger tabby she-cat._

_Apprentices: Hawkpaw - a dark brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle and belly._

_Lightpaw - a pale she-cat with a darker patch on her back._

_Applepaw - a pale golden tom._

_Jaypaw - a blue gray she-cat._

_Queens: Rabbitbreeze - a brown she-cat with long hind legs._

_Kits: Rockkit - a dark grey tom._

_Mumblekit - a greyish-brown she-kit._

_Boulderkit - a dark brown tom._

_Elders: Littlewatcher - a small, light brown tabby tom._

_**Shadowclan**_

_Leader: Rubblestar - a light grey spotted tom._

_Deputy: Sweetbee - a cream tabby she-cat._

_Medicine cat: Hazelwhisker - a brown tom._

_Warriors: Brackenshade - a dark, golden-brown speckled tom._

_Maplesnow - a tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes._

_Cinderscar - a dark grey tom._

_Ferntail - a grey and white she-cat._

_Apprentice; Tallpaw_

_Poolpelt - a pale blue-grey tom._

_Apprentice; Lilypaw_

_Apprentices: Lilypaw - a white and black she-cat._

_Tallpaw - a tall, grey tom._

_**Windclan**_

_Leader: Smokestar - dark grey tabby tom._

_Deputy: Bumblefrost - a golden tabby tom._

_Medicine cat: Rainleaf - a grey she-cat._

_Warriors: Nightleap - a black she-cat._

_Reedfur - a dark brown tom._

_Troutclaw - a brown and dark ginger tabby tom._

_Apprentice; Birdpaw_

_Splashbranch - a pale brown she-cat._

_Apprentices: Birdpaw - a brown and cream she-cat._

_**Riverclan**_

_Leader: Shrewstar - a dark brown tabby she-cat._

_Deputy: Fenneljaw - a grey tom._

_Medicine cat: Weaselfang - a skinny brown tabby tom._

_Warriors: Littleflake - a small white she-cat._

_Tinyspring - a black and white she-cat._

_Webheart - a wirey white tom._

_Apprentice; Fallenpaw_

_Lowbranch - a brown tom._

_Apprentices: Fallenpaw - a light grey tom with blue eyes._

_**Skyclan:**_

_Leader: Milkystar - a milky white she-cat with grey paws._

_Deputy: Greenheart - a grey and black tom with deep green eyes._

_Medicine cat: Lichennose - a pale tabby tom._

_Warriors: Jamiewhisker - a brown she-cat with a silver muzzle and belly and dark amber eyes._

_Apprentice; Lizardpaw_

_Rustybelly - a dark ginger tom._

_Apprentice; Blisterpaw_

_Daisytail - a cream speckled she-cat._

_Peachpelt - a pinkish-ginger tabby tom._

_Apprentices: Lizardpaw - a brown and grey tom._

_Blisterpaw - a black tom._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Peaces of Silence_

Lightpaw watched as Dawnlight launched himself at Troutclaw, his claws unsheathed, and his teeth bared, as he came into range of the Windclan warrior, the tom swiftly stepped aside, then sprung at the brown tabby, raking the tom's pelt. Dawnlight responded by biting down on the tom's forepaw, then lifting himself onto the brown and dark ginger tom. He pinned Troutclaw to the ground, stream water lapping his face, then the brown tabby bit into the tom's neck, then jumped away, blood splattering his muzzle. Troutclaw laid in the stream, his tail twitching and his paws shaking, blood poured from the open wound as he tried to get up, his paws quivering and fumbling at the attempt. Birdpaw ran over to him, then helped the warrior up, giving a deadly glare to the Thunderclan patrol as the Windclan cats padded back into their territory. She silently mouthed "you're going to be fresh-kill when I'm a warrior" before turning to face the direction of where the patrol was heading. Owlmask stepped towards Dawnlight, shaking his head, "why did you do that? We could have just let them be, without a meaningless fight." He whispered, his dark brown fur ruffled, "yeah, if you didn't attack, maybe this ongoing battle could have stopped." Lightpaw softly mewed, shivering. "They were asking for it, alright? Now let's get back to camp and report this." Dawnlight ignored what Owlmask and Lightpaw said, and padded away, leaving the others to stand there. "Don't be upset at him, Dawnlight just likes to fight." Duskfire smiled, before turning and running towards her brother, Lightpaw watched, then turned to Owlmask, who was silently staring at the stream. "What now?"  
"We just started a war at this rate, so nothing good." She answered, padding after her mentor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Owlmask sit down, then softly mew "oh Starclan, help us." She tried to ignore the worry clouding her pelt as she went after Dawnlight and Duskfire, she could see them up ahead, their pelts dappled with pale yellow light.

As they made it back into camp, Duskfire noted how quiet it was. She saw Rabbitbreeze with her three kits, Rockkit, a dark grey tom, Mumblekit, a greyish-brown she-kit, and Boulderkit, a dark brown tom, they were just outside the nursery, play fighting each other, with Mumblekit sitting beside her mother to help watch her brothers. On the other side of camp, Sunleaf sat beside Shortstar, the two of them deep in conversation. Dawnlight pushed in front of Duskfire, padding over to the deputy and leader, "I have something to report." He bowed his head to Shortstar, the black she-cat nodded to him quiet, her short whiskers quivering, "what is it?"  
"Windclan was at our border, and we had to fight them off." Dawnlight waved his tail, "we won, but they seem extremely aggressive right now." _What is he talking about? He attacked Windclan and nearly killed one of their warriors. _Duskfire stared at her brother, he had obviously lied, but Shortstar and Sunleaf didn't seem to catch it. "So Windclan is trying to get into a fight again? We might as well show them by attacking them first." The golden tom growled, "Sunleaf, that seems unreasonable, if Windclan wants a fight, we'll let them come and then attack us. But we won't bring the fight to them." Shortstar and Sunleaf started to banter about what to do, which was a usual occurrence for the two. Lightpaw entered camp, with Owlmask a fox-length away. "What took you two so long?" Dawnlight glared at the dark brown tom, "why are you upset at me? I just had a little time to myself." Owlmask growled, his ruffled fur bristling, "can you two stop it? You need to get along." Duskfire jumped in between them, staring at Dawnlight, "don't start picking fights with everyone, please." She whispered to him, making the brown tabby look away in embarrassment, "sorry." He mumbled, before padding into the warriors' den. Lightpaw just stared at them, before padding towards the fresh-kill pile, her eyes full of worry. "I hope that Windclan doesn't take his aggression as a reason to attack."  
"I hope so too." Shortstar jumped onto the Highledge, staring down at her clanmates, with Sunleaf beside her. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." She yowled. Another patrol silently came into camp. "Tonight is the night of the gathering, so I must pick some warriors to come with me." She scanned the clearing, "I shall bring Dawnlight, Duskfire, Lightpaw, Jaypaw, Brightflower, Sootskip and Applepaw." She meowed, "we will leave soon, so have some fresh-kill and get ready." She bowed her head, before jumping off the ledge, landing softly onto the clearing floor. Sunleaf followed, then padded towards the warriors' den, Greystorm right behind him. Duskfire padded over to Brightflower, who was talking to Jaypaw, the two turned to look at her, the golden and cream she-cat smiling at her, "hey Duskfire!" She mewed, bounding over to her, Jaypaw stood there, her blue-grey fur fluffed up and her head buried in her neck fur. "What's wrong with Jaypaw?" Duskfire mewed, glancing at the apprentice, "she's just, nervous about going to her first gathering. I remember when we were like that." The pale ginger smiled at her friend, "and you were too scared to leave then den when it was time to go, so I had to drag you out." Brightflower chuckled, "being an apprentice was fun." She concluded, before turning to her own apprentice, "it'll be alright Jaypaw, I've been in your paws before."  
"I thought you were always a great warrior." Jaypaw mumbled, "no, of course I wasn't, I had to learn as well. And when I was your age, I was terrified of going to my first gathering, but I found it isn't that bad."  
"Do the other clan's attack us?"  
"No, of course they don't, it's a time of peace between the clans." Brightflower waved her short tail, "you'll be fine, just hang out with us or make new friends." Jaypaw nodded, then slowly padded over to Applepaw, a pale golden tom, and then the two of them began a small conversation. "Why don't we eat something?" Duskfire mewed, padding over to the fresh-kill pile, Brightflower right behind her. She picked up a small mouse, while the golden and cream she-cat grabbed a bird. They sat down beside the warriors' den, "so, how's Lightpaw going?" Brightflower said after she gulped down a piece of prey, "good, but she's worried about everything, I don't know what to do." Brightflower nodded, tearing another piece of flesh from her prey, "don't worry, Jaypaw is like that as well. Over time she'll get better, maybe you should encourage her more."  
"Is that working for you?"  
"A little, Jaypaw just needs a little push to get her going." Duskfire nodded as she gulped down her mouse, as she licked her lips, Brightflower mewed again, "I'm just wondering, what if Jaypaw and Lightpaw won't stop being so worried about everything."  
"It is weird." She replied, standing up, "maybe they're just afraid and need to take time to grow into noble warriors." Her friend nodded, standing up beside her, "maybe." She flicked her tail, then looked to where Shortstar was, Duskfire looked over at the leader as well. The black she-cat was standing outside Rosespots' den, her tail raised. Hawkpaw's voice called from inside the den, "let Rosespots be! She's trying to sleep!" He spat, while Shortstar slowly backed away. The leader padded over to Brightflower and Duskfire, "alright, we'll be leaving now, grab your apprentices and wait outside camp." The two she-cats nodded, Brightflower padded over to Applepaw and Jaypaw, while Duskfire padded towards the apprentices' den, "Lightpaw, we're going to the gathering." She softly spoke, the pale she-cat slowly padded over to her, "okay." She simply mewed, following her mentor to the entrance to camp. Sootskip was already waiting, her dark grey fur smooth. Sunleaf and Shortstar soon padded over, with Dawnlight right behind them. A few heart beats later, Hawkpaw came out of the Rosespots' den, her amber eyes dull, "alright, let's go." Shortstar meowed, padding past Sootskip and leading the group out of camp. The rest of the cats followed, with Duskfire and Brightflower at the back. "I can't wait, it's our apprentice first gathering tonight!" She mewed, a large smile plastered on her face, "oh, there going to remember this night for the rest of their lives!" Duskfire chuckled, "don't embarrass them already, we aren't even there yet."  
"I know, but I'm just so excited for them!" She chimed, starting to skip beside Duskfire. The pale ginger tabby chuckled, "you never changed, did you?" Brightflower chuckled at the question, "I guess I haven't."

The patrol continued along the shore of the lake, quickly travelling through the Thunderclan territory. As they came to the river that cut off their territory from the Shadowclan territory, Hawkpaw finally spoke to the rest of the clan, "I would be careful, those Shadowclan cats will attack us if they dare see us." He hissed, then ran past Shortstar, blundering into the river. The dark brown tabby quickly splashed through the river, then jumped out of it on the other side. The rest of the patrol swam through after him, keeping away from the Shadowclan land as they got out. Jaypaw was the last to cross, keeping as close to Brightflower as possible. The group padded along the shore of the lake again, and Duskfire noticed that Hawkpaw was drifting further and further ahead of Shortstar, he was about a fox-length away from her at this point. The strong scent of Shadowclan soon washed over Duskfire, she could barely even breathe at the stench of it. Sunleaf must have noticed the stench as well, since he stopped dead in his tracks and stared into the pine trees and marsh. "Shortstar, I believe we're getting followed." The deputy growled, shaking his head, "I don't think it matters. We're going to see them at the gathering, so they can follow us." The golden tom started to walk again, but Duskfire kept staring at the shadows, then a flash of white, black and grey came from the tree lines, then two cats jumped out, one was a white and black she-cat, and the other was a tall, grey tom, the pale ginger tabby recognized Lilypaw and Tallpaw, two of the Shadowclan apprentices. "We did it! We found the Thunderclan cats!" Tallpaw purred, looking over at his sister, "yeah! Now we get them!" Two more cats came from the shadows, a grey and white she-cat and a pale blue-grey tom, "Lilypaw! Tallpaw! What are you doing?" The grey and white she-cat growled, "we told you to stay with everyone else and not annoy any cat who passed."  
"Ferntail, you don't need to get mad. They're just having some fun." The pale blue-grey tom waved his tail, padding over to the apprentice, "sorry to stop your travel to the gathering, these two are meant to be on a hunting patrol right now." He looked at the apprentices, before padding back into the marsh, the younger cats padding after him, while Ferntail glared at the Thunderclan cats, then disappeared into the pine trees. "What's her deal?" Brightflower whispered to Duskfire, glancing around the group of Thunderclan cats as they continued their travel, "I don't know, maybe Ferntail is just upset today." Duskfire hoped that maybe the grey and white she-cat had just had a bad day instead of the worse reason that stuck in the back of her mind, maybe she was getting ready to pull something big, like many cats before her.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A gathering of horror_

The island was full of cats, each from different clans. Thunderclan was the last of the five clans to arrive, but most cats didn't seem to care. Lightpaw kept glancing around the island as she placed one of her paws on th soft grass, the scent of the other clans hung to the cold air, nearly making her eyes water. She saw Hawkpaw pad away from the rest of the Thunderclan cats, over to where to medicine cats were seated, then started to communicate with the Shadowclan medicine cat, Hazelwhisker, a brown tom. Lightpaw glanced around, then spotted Duskfire, Brightflower and cream speckled she-cat with amber eyes. She started to pad over to the group, until she heard something "hey! Are you Lightpaw?" She turned to see a light grey tom with blue eyes running over to her, "yeah" She glanced to the tom then back to her mentor, "well, it's great to meet you! I am Fallenpaw, an apprentice of Riverclan." He skipped over to her, "my mentor Webheart hates Thunderclan cats though, so that's why I am talking to you!"  
"But that is kinda mean…"  
"It doesn't really matter, he never minds anyways." The clearing was full of chatter, until the two heard "every cat, the gathering is beginning!" She looked over to the great tree. On top of the tree were Shortstar, Rubblestar, a light grey spotted tom, Smokestar, dark grey tabby tom, Shrewstar, a dark brown tabby she-cat, and Milkystar, a milky white she-cat with grey paws. Shrewstar stepped forwards, flicking her tail, "Riverclan has been fine as of recently." The she-cat plainly meowed, then stepped back into the shadows that loomed over the branch she sat on. Milkystar was the next to speak, "Skyclan has been alright as of late, the only issue we have is a problem with Shadowclan scents on our territory." The white she-cat looked over at Rubblestar, then she backed away, "Shadowclan has been going great, there hasn't been a twoleg problem since last moon." The light grey tom meowed, then looked over at Shortstar, "Thunderclan has been well so far, there has been no problems recently and hopeful none for a few more moons." The she-cat rushed through her announcement, before nodding to Smokestar. "Recently, a patrol of ours was attacked on the Thunderclan border for no reason. I want an explanation for this immediately, or I'll have to force it out." He spat at Shortstar, his fur bristling, "I don't understand what you mean-"  
"I can explain it!" The gathering became silent as all eyes landed on Duskfire, the pale ginger tabby was standing beside Brightflower, her eyes fixed on Smokestar. "I saw what went down in that fight, if you'll let me say it." Lightpaw saw the growing annoyance from the other leaders, but they kept quiet, silently staring down at her mentor. "When I was on that patrol, we were just checking the border, until one of your own patrols came racing towards us. They then started to fight with one of the warriors on our patrol, causing them to attack one of your warriors. That cat did not do it to spite you, but they merely did it in self-defense as your own warriors were causing them to grow aggressive." She spoke, her voice loud and clear as she spoke, "and am I supposed to believe what you are saying?" Smokestar growled, scrapping his claws on the branch he stood on, "my warriors would not lie to you Smokestar, they never will, and they never have." Shortstar meowed, flicking her tail, "if you wish to not believe one of my warriors, then that is fine, but you cannot simply just ignore what she says." Soon the two leaders were glaring at each other, "this gathering is over." Smokestar snarled, then jumped off the branch he was on, waving his tail in the air, "Windclan, we are leaving." The other Windclan cats at the gathering padded after him, disappearing as they went into the shadows that shrouded the clearing. "We are too." Lightpaw looked over to the bottom of the tree were Shortstar now stood, padding behind her were Sunleaf and Hawkpaw. As the three cats left the clearing, the rest of the Thunderclan cats followed them, "see you another time, Fallenpaw." Lightpaw nodded to the Riverclan apprentice, "yeah, see you around!" He mewed as she padded after her clanmates. "Does Smokestar even listen during gatherings?" She heard Brightflower say to Duskfire, "of course he doesn't, he thinks he is above everyone."  
"Smokestar won't just get off his tree and consider any other opinion." Jaypaw chimed in, "all he cares about is himself." Lightpaw sighed, "that kind of sounds like Sunleaf now that I think about it. But at least he listens to other cats." Brightflower waved her tail, "and of course Smokestar won't listen, he'll just tell all of Windclan and they'll believe him. He'll even forge an excuse for attacking us." Duskfire concluded, casting a stern gaze toward Windclan territory, a small group of warriors and apprentices were padding into it, led by Smokestar, his medicine cat and deputy.

The Thunderclan cats finally came back into camp, the moon casting pale light into the camp. Shortstar was the first to enter camp, followed by Hawkpaw, "I would like to check on Rosespots before I rest." Lightpaw heard her leader say to the medicine cat apprentice, "of course you can." The two cats padded into the medicine den, their fur brushing against the bracken that covered the entrance. Sunleaf was the next to enter camp, "alright, each cat that went to the gathering shall rest, unless you wish to stay up all night and waste time." The golden tom waved his tail, before padding into the warriors' den. Lightpaw padded into the clearing, her whiskers quivering as she went into the apprentices' den, in the den, Applepaw was fast asleep in his nest. She stepped over him, mindful to not tread on his tail, she then lowered herself into her own nest, which was the furthest from the entrance, tucked away in the corner. She saw Jaypaw enter, the blue-grey she-cat smiling as she laid down in the nest beside Applepaw. Lightpaw curled up into the moss, her muzzle covered by the dry, cold material, wrapped her tail around her paws, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tired Times

…_**About half a moon after the last chapter…**_

"Wake up Lightpaw." Lightpaw woke up to a prodding on her side, she opened her eyes and stared at the cat standing over her, Littlewatcher. It was strange to see the lonely elder in camp, let alone the apprentices' den. The small, light brown tabby looked at her, "your mentor told me you were going to change my moss and help Hawkpaw check for any ticks in my fur." The tom softly croaked, "sure, I can do that." The pale she-cat mewed, slowly getting up, "I can do the ticks first, then the moss." The elder nodded, "alright, I'll go grab Hawkpaw as well." He left the den, his ragged tail sweeping the floor. Lightpaw sighed as she followed the elder out of the apprentices' den and into the clearing. Beside the fresh-kill pile she saw Rabbitbreeze and her three kits and Softmuzzle, a white she-cat, the two she-cats were chattering while Rockkit, Mumblekit and Boulderkit played. Under the Highledge were Rosespots and Greystorm, and Lightpaw could faintly make out two shapes inside Shortstar's den, most likely the leader and Sunleaf. As she entered the elders' den behind Littlewatcher, she saw Hawkpaw sitting beside some herbs, his amber gazing shifting to the two, "finally got her awake." The dark brown tabby meowed, nodding to the elder, "I thought she'd sleep all moon." The elder chuckled, settling down in a pile of moss in the center of the den. "Alright Lightpaw, I've got some bile here, all you have to do is check if there are any ticks in his pelt then rub it onto his help." Lightpaw padded over to Littlewatcher, she sat down beside him, then scanned his pelt, trying to find any ticks. She saw some near his tail, and a few close to his neck, "I need some bile, I found a couple of ticks around his tail and his neck." She looked over to the medicine cat apprentice, who was already padding over to her, the bile leaf carefully placed on a spiky stick, Lightpaw picked some up with her paw, then placed her paw near the base of Littlewatcher's tail, then she started to rub it through his pelt. She could see some ticks fall from his fur and onto his moss. She grabbed some more bile and smothered it onto the tom's neck, then rubbed it in, she watched as more ticks fell onto the old moss. "Are you done yet?" The elder looked up at her, "yes." She nodded to him, she watched as he got up, then left the den, "thank you, you two." He simply mewed as he left the den. Lightpaw grabbed the moss he was laying on, she looked over to Hawkpaw, who was gathering his herbs together onto one leaf, so he could most likely pick it up. "So, should I remove the bile then grab some moss?" She looked at the dark brown tabby, "you should." He replied, standing up, the leaf in his mouth, "you might want to take a warrior with you, so they don't think you ran off." The tom left the den, leaving Lightpaw alone, she followed him out, then looked around the camp, she padded towards the warriors' den, hoping that Duskfire was in there. She poked her head in, "what would you like Lightpaw?" She saw Cinderspring near the entrance, "I need a warrior to come with me to get moss for Littlewatcher." The warrior nodded, "sure, I can go with you. We should grab some extra moss for Rabbitbreeze and her kits." The she-cat got up, then slide out of the den, "come on." She led Lightpaw towards the entrance, "I may be a senior warrior, but I feel as lively as a three-moon old kit!" She sped out of camp, Lightpaw rushing behind her, making sure not to slip from all the bile on her paws. They continued to run through the territory, until the pale she-cat could see a bank forming in the horizon, and crystal blue water covered in the morning sunlight. Cinderspring skidded to a halt beside the bank, sand and dirt spraying everywhere, Lightpaw placed the old moss down, then padded into the water, drenching them. She looked back to Cinderspring, who was grabbing some moss from beneath a tree, the pale she-cat got out of the water and did the same with another tree.

Rosespots stared into the sky, which was orange. She looked back into her den, where Hawkpaw was sorting herbs. "Hawkpaw, we need to go to the Moonpool tonight, and I was thinking we could head off now." Her apprentice looked up from his herbs, "okay." He got up, then padded over to her, "should one of us stay behind just in case?" The dark brown tabby meowed, "the clan will be fine, don't worry." Rosespots padded towards the entrance to camp, Hawkpaw at her heel. The two padded out of camp, the setting sun covering the forest in a dark orange tinge, they slowly drifted closer to the bank of the lake as they padded through their territory. "Hey Rosespots!" The she-cat turned around to see Hazelwhisker running towards them, "hello Hazelwhisker." He bowed her head to the Shadowclan medicine cat. "I can't believe that Smokestar was so, aggressive, at the last gathering." The tom shook his head, "don't tell Rainleaf this but, I think they are also planning something." He whispered, "what do you mean 'also planning something'? Who else is planning something?"  
"I just have this suspicion about one of our warriors, I think she's going to do something."  
"Do you guys ever wait for me?" The two turned around to see Lichennose running towards them, the pale tabby tom was out of breath when he slowed down beside Hazelwhisker, "sorry we left you behind Lichennose." Rosespots nodded to the Skyclan medicine cat, "it's alright, I don't mind." The tom looked ahead of them, the stream that separated the Thunderclan territory from the Windclan territory was just ahead of them. Hawkpaw was the first to cross it, as he had run ahead of the others, and was running through the Windclan territory quickly, completely ignoring Rainleaf and Weaselfangs' greetings. "What in the name of Starclan is up with him?" Rainleaf meowed to the skinny brown tabby tom, "he must be having a bad day." The grey she-cat replied. The other three medicine cats crossed the stream and padded over to them, "greetings Weaselfang, Rainleaf." Hazelwhisker nodded to the Windclan and Riverclan medicine cats, "greetings to you as well." Rainleaf waved her tail, "it seems like Hawkpaw doesn't want to be greeted however." The Windclan medicine cat looked at Rosespots, "he's like that sometimes, don't worry."  
"He's as old as a regular warrior Rosespots, I don't think it is hard to believe he is sick of being called an apprentice." Weaselfang muttered, his long, crooked tail flicking in the air.

The medicine cats padded towards the entrance to Moonpool, where Hawkpaw was already sitting, his dark brown tail wrapped around his paws, "are we ready?" The tom looked up, the moon glittering on the horizon, "we are almost ready." Rosespots meowed before Hazelwhisker could speak. The dark ginger she-cat stepped closer to her apprentice, "Hawkpaw, it is time." She bowed her head to the dark brown tabby tom, "Hawkpaw, do you accept the role of a medicine cat. Do you accept that you might need to give up your life to save another cat and that you have to protect every cat, no matter what clan they come from?" Her apprentice stared at her, his amber eyes burning into hers, "I do."  
"Then, from this day onward you will be known as Hawktalon. May Starclan light your path." He pressed her nose onto the tom's forehead, before stepping away. "Will you be the first of us to lap the water from the Moonpool then?" She watched as the newly made medicine cat padded over to the Moonpool, laying down in front of it. The rest of the medicine cats laid down beside him, with Rosespots on beside Weaselfang. She lapped up the water of the sacred pool, before falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _An Assessment Gone Wrong_

Lightpaw stepped out of the apprentices' den, her whiskers quivered as she glanced around camp. She saw Owlmask and Duskfire chatting beside the fresh-kill pile, with Brightflower laying on a stone, the sun beaming down onto her pelt. She saw Greystorm watching Rabbitbreeze's kits, her stomach rounder than usual. Sunleaf was organizing patrols under the Highledge, and near the entrance was Jaypaw and Applepaw, who were talking. Lightpaw padded over to the other apprentices, "Greystorm is getting fatter, I swear, her belly is getting larger every day." Applepaw meowed, "maybe she's going to get kits soon." Jaypaw chuckled, "I think she might, she's been hanging around the nursery and sleeping in there too." Lightpaw added, glancing over at the grey she-cat, "I wonder how many kits she'll have."  
"Probably two or three, if they even survive. She's having kits way too late, at her age she should be considered a senior warrior!"  
"But Robinfoot is older than her, and he is considered a regular warrior." Fallenhawk, a brown she-cat with cream paws, padded over, "what are you three doing?" The she-cat tilted her head, "we were talking about Greystorm. She's probably having kits soon!" Jaypaw chirped, "of course she is, she started getting ready to have kits about four weeks ago." The warrior chuckled, "just like Falconfeather." The she-cat murmured. Jaypaw and Applepaw didn't seem to hear her say anything else, but Lightpaw heard her, "who's Falconfeather?" She stared at the brown she-cat, "don't worry about it." Fallenhawk slowly chuckled, before quickly padding over to Owlmask, who had just left the warriors' den. "Weird." The pale she-cat mewed to herself, "Lightpaw!" She turned to see Duskfire padding over to her, "sorry we couldn't train earlier, I was on a dawn patrol." The she-cat sighed, "today is your final assessment, so I hope you are ready."  
"What about us?" Applepaw looked at the warrior, "your mentors will be doing the same." As she said this, Robinfoot and Sootskip padded over, "assessment time you lot." Robinfoot smiled at the apprentices, "let's hope you can make it through." Sootskip added, her dark grey pelt ruffled. "We'll start with hunting, then we'll do fighting. Jaypaw, you'll be hunting close to the Windclan border. Applepaw, you'll be hunting around the abandoned twoleg nest. Lightpaw, you'll be hunting around the Skyclan border. Each of you will get at least three prey, and if you fail one of us will be watching you." Robinfoot meowed, waving his tail, "now you three better get hunting, or we'll start failing you." Sootskip muttered. The three apprentices ran through the entrance, with Applepaw in the lead, once they were outside of camp, the split off and ran towards where they were supposed to hunt. Lightpaw stopped running after a bit, and started to pad through the territory, her whiskers quivered as she kept glancing around. Then she saw it, a small mouse nibbling on some grass. She crouched down, then slowly stalked towards it, once she was a tail length away, she pounced on it, quickly killing it. "Shut it Cinderscar, we are almost there." She looked over towards the Skyclan border, she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat, a scarred, dark grey tom, a dark ginger tom and a grey and black tom padding on the edge of the territory. The dark ginger tom looked over at her, before saying something to the tortoiseshell, who seemed to bristle when she saw Lightpaw. The group of cats then broke into a run, heading straight at her, the tortoiseshell she-cat ahead of the others, her ice-blue eyes burning with rage. The she-cat leaped high into the air, then slammed down onto Lightpaw, her teeth bared, "you should be dead." The she-cat spat, unsheathing her claws. Lightpaw unsheathed her own, then kicked the she-cat off her using her hind legs, then launched at the she-cat, raking her side. The tortoiseshell quickly recovered, then flung herself at Lightpaw, biting into one of her ears, the apprentice shrieked in terror, flailing her paws at the she-cat. "Cinderscar, hold her down!" The she-cat hissed, twisting Lightpaw's ear, she continued to wail in terror, as the dark grey warrior padded to her hind legs, then firmly placed his paws on them, gripping them to the floor. "Rustybelly, you said you always wanted to kill a cat, well then, here is your chance." The dark ginger tom padded over, a huge grin on his face. He looked down at Lightpaw as he unsheathed his claws, "see you in the dirtplace." He muttered, raising on his paws. Out of the corner of Lightpaw's eye, she could see some figures running at them, Shortstar, Duskfire and Robinfoot. Shortstar leapt onto Cinderscar, dragging him off Lightpaw, Robinfoot rammed into Rustybelly, causing the dark ginger tom to tumble to the ground. Duskfire launched herself at the tortoiseshell, knocking her off Lightpaw. As the tortoiseshell was flung off Lightpaw, she could feel one of her ears being twisted and pulled further from her head, she screeched in terror as the tortoiseshell ripped her ear off. At the edge of the clearing, Lightpaw could see the grey and black tom watching in terror, she then stared at Duskfire and the tortoiseshell, "Maplesnow, what are you doing in our territory?" Duskfire hissed, slashing at Maplesnow's muzzle, "isn't it obvious. I'm getting rid of a mistake." The she-cat shoved Duskfire out of the way, glaring down at Lightpaw, "I can't let the mistake kit stay around, now can I?" She spat, her ice-blue eyes burning with both madness and rage, "oh, this will be fun."

Yep, a cliffhanger ending. I swear I will give you the ending next chapter. Each chapter is released when I reach a milestone with the previous chapters, this milestone being at least 10 views. I will upgrade the milestone later, but for now it is 10, and it won't be changing until all three novellas are complete (Lightrabbit and the next two).  
And yeah, that is about it. Go review the story please, I really enjoy seeing your feedback. Have a great day and yeah, bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Low Times_

"Oh, this will be fun." Maplesnow meowed, Lightpaw could hear the venom in her voice. The tortoiseshell she-cat flung herself onto the apprentice, her sharp claws digging into Lightpaw's chest. The she-cat then quickly snapped down on to Lightpaw's neck, her teeth hooking into the pale she-cat's soft flesh, she started to flail and kick at the Shadowclan warrior, but it didn't seem to do anything. She could hear the calls and cries of Duskfire and Shortstar fill her ear, but she could hear something else, something loudly beating in a rhythmic way. She tried to locate where the noise was coming from, but Maplesnow's tortoiseshell pelt was in her way. The she-cat finally unhooked her teeth from Lightpaw's neck, and looked up, "oh, so the leader want's a go to now?" She chuckled, grabbing the apprentice by the back of her neck, then flinging her towards Shortstar. The leader managed to dodge the apprentice, then sprang at Maplesnow. Lightpaw watched as the two she-cats fought, they seemed to move as fast as lightning, but their attacks were as weak as butterflies. Shortstar was the most battered of the two, but she didn't seem to even notice the blood that covered her pelt. The leader raked the Shadowclan warrior's side, before shoving the tortoiseshell to the ground. The black she-cat placed a paw on her head, her claws digging into the other she-cat's head. "You won't kill this apprentice when I'm here." Shortstar spat, before swinging her gaze towards the other cats that had come with Maplesnow. Greenheart was already scrambling away, his eyes flicking from his own territory to the Thunderclan leader. Rustybelly was underneath Robinfoot, battering the brown tom's belly with his hind legs. Cinderscar was glancing from Maplesnow to Shortstar, fear clouding his eyes, "Maplesnow, you gotta fight back!" The Shadowclan warrior yowled to his clanmate, before tackling Duskfire to the ground, then running over to the tortoiseshell she-cat. Shortstar glared at the tom, before letting go of Maplesnow and lunging towards the dark grey tom. He dodged, then leapt onto the leader, ripping his claws through her stomach. Lightpaw sprang to her paws and raced over to her leader, but something rammed into her, causing her to tumble to the ground, Maplesnow, the she-cat had gotten up, and was heading straight for Shortstar! She watched in terror as the two Shadowclan warriors battered and raked the black she-cat's pelt, their claws ripping flesh from her body. Lightpaw stood up, then leapt into the air, landing straight onto Cinderscar's back, the dark grey warrior wasn't anticipating the surprise attack, and went crumbling to the ground under her weight. She placed her mouth onto the back of his neck, before snapping down, she could feel his body squirm as she gripped the back of his throat. She let go of the tom a few heartbeats later, blood dripping from her teeth, Maplesnow may have noticed her fallen ally, but she didn't seem to care, the tortoiseshell warrior continued to attack Shortstar. Duskfire sprang from behind the warrior, gripping her neck in her teeth. The pale ginger tabby threw Maplesnow off their leader, her flame-coloured eyes burning with rage, "run away Maplesnow, or you'll be resting in the tunnels." She hissed to the Shadowclan warrior, who proceeded to run away towards the Skyclan border, her ice-blue gaze burning holes through Lightpaw. Rustybelly was the next to flee, he managed to squirm out from under Robinfoot's strong grip, and off. Robinfoot, Duskfire and Lightpaw stood over Shortstar and Cinderscar, the dark grey Shadowclan warrior was frozen on the ground, while Shortstar lay on the ground, her stomach moving feebly. The black she-cat slowly turned her gaze up to the other cats, a small smile on her face, "it was a pleasure being your leader." She looked over to Lightpaw, "Lightpaw, remind Sunleaf to make your warrior name Lightrabbit for me." She croaked, "you'll be alright Shortstar, you just need to get to Rosespot's den-"  
"No Duskfire, she'll be alright here." Robinfoot looked over to the pale ginger tabby. Shortstar smiled at him, "I'm sorry I never made you my deputy, I wanted to keep my promise though, but I never could."  
"I never really cared who was deputy Shortstar, even if you were unable to keep your promise." The leader nodded, before she laid her head on the ground, before becoming motionless like Cinderscar.

Lightpaw padded into camp behind Robinfoot and Duskfire, who were carrying Shortstar's motionless body. She saw Jaypaw and Applepaw already in camp, enjoying some prey together, the two must of noticed them quickly, because their cheerful expressions turned to terror once they saw the three cats entering camp. Rabbitbreeze must of saw them too, since she pushed all her kits into the nursery, seemingly uncaring to their outbursts. Next was Sunleaf, who was chatting to Greystorm, the two cats seemed to freeze once they saw Shortstar, their pelts lying flat on their skin. Duskfire and Robinfoot padded into the centre of the camp, the two of them softly placing their leader's body on the ground. Cats started to gather around, their expressions filled with fear and horror, _I wouldn't blame you, _Lightpaw gulped as she glanced around the clearing, shuffling over to Applepaw and Jaypaw. Rosespots padded out of her den, followed by Hawktalon, the dark ginger she-cat looked at Lightpaw, "you need to get into the medicine den, you look like you'll die of blood loss any minute now." The apprentice nodded, then padded towards the medicine den, brushing past the brambles that covered its entrance. She saw Hawktalon padding up behind her, his amber eyes glimmering in the darkness, "you need to be patched up, correct?" He shoved the pale she-cat out of his way, then turned to look at her, a smirk on his face, "yes…" She mumbled, nodding her head. The dark brown tabby nodded back, then walked over to a pile of moss, waving his tail towards it, "stay here while I get what you need." Lightpaw padded over to the moss, laying down in it, dust started to shower her as he got into it, causing her to sneeze. Hawktalon came back a few moments later, cobwebs and marigold in his jaw. He dropped the marigold beside the she-cat, "can you chew that up for me?" He meowed, then sat down beside her. Lightpaw nodded, then grabbed the marigold in her teeth, she started to chew it up as instructed, "so, you were attacked during your assessment, that's what I am getting from your wounds." The tom commented as he looked through her pelt, "you lost an ear and you've got some pretty deep wounds, which means either a fox got you or a warrior from a different clan."  
"Well, I was attacked by a warrior." She meowed, then spat out the marigold she had chewed up, "of what clan?" Hawktalon picked up the marigold, then started to rub it into her wounds, "well, Shadowclan and Skyclan, two from each." She answered, "and I would think that Shortstar came in and saved you, causing her demise." Lightpaw slowly nodded, "interesting. Can you tell me what warriors they were?" The pale she-cat searched her brain for a bit, trying to put names to the faces of the cats that had attacked her, then she remembered, "the Skyclan cats were Greenheart and Rustybelly, while the Shadowclan cats were Cinderscar and Maplesnow." The dark brown tabby nodded, "sounds about right for those furballs, but I wouldn't expect Maplesnow to do that. I have met her before, and she was nothing like that." _Maybe you met a different cat called Maplesnow_, Lightpaw wondered, before shaking her head, "Maplesnow was the main one attacking me, the other three were just there, especially Greenheart."  
"That tom can't even handle a fight, your lucky he can't. Maybe I should go tell Lichennose about it, and then that tom won't a deputy anymore." Hawktalon was now placing cobwebs over her wounds, his amber gaze never leaving her sight, he continued to stare at her while he worked, "what should I do though? I probably failed my assessment thanks to them."  
"No you didn't, if you fought like a warrior, then you should become a warrior." Hawktalon finished placing cobwebs on her wounds, and was now looming over her, "I could help you get revenge, if you would like me to." He muttered, "okay…" Lightpaw slowly got up, then left the den, "meet me outside of camp at Sundown." The tom meowed after her, "don't worry about your vigil, I can get you out of it."

Lightpaw stepped out of the apprentices' den, Applepaw and Jaypaw beside her, the two of them eager for their ceremony, _the ceremony I might not get_, she thought to herself, following them into the clearing. Sunleaf was on top of the Highledge, his dark blue gaze sweeping across his clanmates. "Clan meeting!" He yowled, his voice ringing through the clearing. "Today, three apprentices will become warriors."

This chapter is done people, sorry for the slight wait, recently I've had a lot of assessments in school, I've had Cross Country today and turns out my school is closing this Friday (don't ask for a reason, my country is just really bad with stopping this kind of stuff). But hey, I finished this chapter, and that is all that matters.  
There is currently a poll up on my account that I need you guys to fill in, the reason is that I need to know what book people want next (please pick either the Driftpaw or Moonpool book and some of the other options, because I really need to finish the entire novella at some point in time.)  
Have a nice day folks and yeah, see you next time! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _A present for a friend_

Lightpaw stared up at Sunleaf, the tom's dark blue gaze burning into hers, he had already given Jaypaw and Applepaw their warrior names, Jayflight and Applefire, but he was yet to give her a warrior name. "Duskfire, is Lightpaw ready to become a warrior?" The tom meowed, fixing his gaze on the pale ginger tabby, "she is." The she-cat bowed her head, then looked at her apprentice, a smile plastered on her face, even though her flame-coloured eyes portrayed a completely different emotion, sorrow. "Well then, Lightpaw, do you accept the role of a warrior, will you protect the clan even at the cost of your own life?" The golden tom meowed, "I do." Lightpaw nodded her head, watching as the deputy jumped down from the Highledge and stepped towards her, "from this day forward you'll be known as Lightrabbit, for your speed and agility. I hope Starclan lights your path." He rested his nose on her forehead, then stepped back, the clan started to call the new names of the three apprentices, "Jayflight! Applefire! Lightrabbit!" They called. One cat padded over to the group, Brightflower, a small smile on her face, "I'm so proud of you three." She meowed, nodding to the newly made warriors, "also, since Shortstar has sadly joined Starclan, I have to become the new leader of this clan." Sunleaf's voice didn't even have a trace of remorse, he seemed more excited than upset, "tonight I must go to the Moonpool to get my nine lives, but before then I must choose a deputy." He scanned the clearing, then spoke up, "Larkmist, do you accept the role of being my deputy?" He looked at the pale grey and brown tom, "I-I do." The warrior seemed stunned by the question. Cinderspring licked his ear, "good job." Lightrabbit heard her mew to her mate, "Larkmist!" The clan cheered for the new deputy, their voices echoing through the camp. "Clan dismissed." Sunleaf meowed before jumping down onto the ground from the Highledge, padding over to Greystorm. "We became warriors!" Jayflight and Applefire came over to her, their eyes filled with joy, "I can't believe it! We must be the luckiest cats ever!" Jayflight mewed, a huge grin forming on her face, "we aren't that lucky, we're just really good at everything." Applefire smirked at his sister, then looked at Lightrabbit, "you should have seen me while I was hunting, I caught so much prey." His sister chuckled, "that's what you always say." The tom glared at her. Sootskip padded over to them, "you three should begin your vigil, remember, no talking. If you dare talk, I'll have to force you to stop myself." She muttered, giving a stern glare to Jayflight, "especially you." The dark grey she-cat padded to the other side of camp, then started to talk to Softmuzzle, "what's her problem?" Applefire quietly mewed, "she's always like that, don't worry." Jayflight answered him plainly, then walked over to the centre of the clearing, sitting down under the Highledge. Lightrabbit and Applefire followed her, then sat on both sides of her, the ginger sky blazing above them.

Darkness showered the Thunderclan camp, the moon glowing brightly above it. Jayflight and Applefire sat quietly under the Highledge, their heads drooping as if they were going to fall asleep at any minute. Lightrabbit sat on the left side of Jayflight, her whiskers trembling as she silently glanced around camp for any trace of Hawktalon. She saw Cinderspring guarding the entrance, the dark grey speckled she-cat looked as if she had fallen asleep while she guarded. Then she saw the brambles in the medicine cat den's entrance, then a dark figure stepped out, gleaming amber eyes staring right at the pale she-cat. "Are you ready?" The figure whispered to her as it came over, she nodded, "good, well come on then." The figure padded towards the entrance, Lightrabbit stood up, then rushed towards them, making sure not to hit the ground to hard while she sped towards the entrance. She walked past Cinderspring, noting that the senior warrior seemed to be fast asleep, _she's too old to even stay awake to guard_, she thought, padding through the tunnel that led out of camp. Once she was in the forest, the figure turned back to her, "alright, we'll be going to Shadowclan territory to give someone a little present." The tom meowed, leading her through the forest, "who's the present for?" Lightrabbit mewed, shivering from the cold breeze that blew through the trees. "Maplesnow, of course." He growled, waving his thick tail, "she's going to have a wonderful surprise when we show up." Lightrabbit could feel spite filling the tom's voice as he spoke, "I'll lead her out of camp towards you, then we'll give it to her."

The pair padded into Shadowclan territory; the darkness created from the pine trees engulfing them. Lightrabbit could hear the hooting of owls above them, the rustling of the pine leaves and their own soft paw steps, it made her feel strange. "Alright, stay here." The cat with her meowed, pointing to a large, flat stone nearby. She nodded, then went over to it, she scrambled on top of it, it was as cold as ice, but she was unable to complain to the cat, since they had already disappeared. _I shouldn't have agreed to this_, she thought, staring up into the dark leaves above her, only a small patch of the night sky was visible through the trees. Then she heard quiet murmuring from nearby, she waited until two figures came out of the pitch-black forest, Maplesnow and Hawktalon. The tortoiseshell she-cat had her eyes closed, her long tail wrapped around Hawktalon's, "alright, now let go of my tail." The medicine cat softly meowed to the Shadowclan warrior, who followed his instructions carefully. "Wait there for a bit." The tom padded over to Lightrabbit, then nodded, "now I want you to help me out. Can you hold her down for a moment?" The pale she-cat nodded, jumping off the rock, she padded over to the tortoiseshell she-cat, she stood in the darkness, her eyes tightly shut. Lightrabbit leapt onto the warrior, tackling her to the ground, "hey!" Maplesnow started to hiss and struggle under her. Hawktalon padded over, unsheathing his claws, "alright Maplesnow, any last words?" He meowed, "last words?" As soon as the Shadowclan warrior spoke, the dark brown tabby slashed open her neck, then proceeded to grab her neck, slowly tightening his grip until the warrior became limp. Lightrabbit stared at the tortoiseshell in horror, the warrior had been slain, partly by her own paws, "now, run back to camp." Hawktalon hissed, letting go of the she-cat in his jaw, allowing her lifeless body to drop the ground. The pale she-cat did as she was told, and bolted through the pine forest, her mind spinning as she dodged tree roots and stones that littered the shadows she ran through. _You helped him kill a cat_, the words spun around her head as she left the pine forest and ran on the lake's bank. She could only hear the gurgled cries of Maplesnow as the she-cat was held tight in Hawktalon's jaw, the warrior may have tried to kill her, but she didn't expect the present would have been death, _why did I ever agree to it?_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _A small gift_

It was silent at dawn, the forest seemed to be at peace as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The Thunderclan camp was nearly quiet, only a few cats were up, Jayflight, Applefire and Lightrabbit sat under the Highledge, since they hadn't been excused from their vigil. Mumblekit was up as well, none of her siblings had woken up yet, or her mother, so she quietly looked around the camp. Rosespots brushed past the bracken at the entrance to her and Hawktalons' den, she padded over to the cats on their vigil, "alright you three, your vigil is over." She meowed, smiling at the three new warriors, "thanks Rosespots, I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any moment last night." Jayflight mewed, "we all felt like that Jayflight." Applefire commented. "You three can go get some rest now." Jayflight and Applefire got up, then padded to the warriors' den, while Lightrabbit sat there. "Why aren't you going to rest?" The medicine cat asked the pale she-cat, "I wanted to talk to Duskfire before I rested." She plainly told the dark ginger she-cat, "then go grab her, she won't mind." The warrior nodded, then padded towards the warriors' den herself. She scanned the interior of the den, on the left was Duskfire, resting quietly beside Brightflower. Lightrabbit slowly entered the den, stepping over any cats that decided to sleep in her path. She prodded her former mentor, "Duskfire, I want to talk to you." The pale ginger tabby slowly blinked her eyes open, then looked at Lightrabbit, "what about?"  
"Something in private." The warrior nodded, then slowly sat up, "if it's in private, I've got a good spot to go." The she-cat stood up, yawning, then led the younger she-cat out of the camp, "where is the spot?" Lightrabbit asked as the pale ginger tabby padded towards the bank of the lake, "here, it's a nice spot to be at. Me and Brightflower come here all the time to talk." The she-cat sat down on the sandy shore, Lightrabbit sat in front of her, "I had something to tell you as well, but you can go first."  
"No, you can." She nodded to the older warrior, "mine can wait." The other she-cat bowed her head, "alright then." Lightrabbit waited for her former mentor to reply, the she-cat stared at the sand for a few heartbeats, then looked up, "I had this dream a few days ago, I don't know if Starclan gave it to me or not though. I saw cats, in a clan, not one of ours though, in their own smaller clan. I saw so many cats there, some even looked like other cats I know, like Brightflower, you and even Hawktalon. Then I saw a cat walk up beside me, they said 'this is what you must do Duskfire. You must make a new clan, far from the ones you and your friends reside in now, it is your destiny.' When I woke up, I contemplated what to do, and I came up with this idea, the gathering that's coming up is when I should ask cats to join me in finding this new clan. Do you think that's a good idea?" The she-cat's flame coloured eyes burned into Lightrabbit's, "that sounds like a great idea." She replied, smiling at the warrior, the other she-cat bowed her head, "thank you for your input Lightrabbit. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Lightrabbit felt uncomfortable already, how could she tell her own former mentor about last night, _I could just not mention who I went with_, she thought, then nodded to herself, "last night, I went out with a warrior, they told me they were going to give a gift to a friend of theirs, and they needed me to go with them. So, I went with them into Shadowclan territory, they told me to wait, then came back with a Shadowclan warrior. They told me to hold down the warrior, so I did, then they proceeded to… kill the other cat."  
"You left your vigil for that?" Duskfire quietly mewed, "I didn't know what the warrior was going to do, I thought they'd just be giving a present to their friend, not kill them!" She mewed through tears, "but who was the warrior?" The pale ginger tabby asked, "I-I can't tell you."  
"But why can't you tell me?" It was getting harder to hide what she had done now, Lightrabbit knew these questions wouldn't stop until Duskfire knew what happened. "I don't want to tell you anymore. Just, don't tell anyone else what I told you." The mewed to the warrior, "I won't tell anyone Lightrabbit. You just gave me a secret, and I could never tell anyone about it, especially if it's a secret from the cat that I trained." The older warrior stood up and placed her head on Lightrabbit's, "thanks Duskfire." She whispered, "no problem. Now why don't we get back to camp." The warrior stepped away, then padded back into the forest, Lightrabbit followed right after her. "isn't it a great day today?" The older warrior meowed as they walked back to camp, "the sun is bright, there aren't any clouds in the sky. Starclan must have blessed today. The gathering in a few days will hopefully be as welcoming as this weather." Lightrabbit nodded in agreement, "Starclan usually does bless our clan."  
"Sometimes I feel bad for the other clans, they usually don't get such blessings." The warrior sighed, "it must be hard to know that your own ancestors care more for a different clan than your own." It was hard not to agree with Duskfire, Lightrabbit had heard the stories about Thunderclan's past, about a prophecy of four cats that saved the clans once in time, all four of those cats were from Thunderclan, while the other clans contributed nothing to the prophecy. _Maybe Thunderclan is just luckier than the others_, she pondered.

As the two she-cats entered the camp, Lightrabbit noticed how there were still not many cats up yet, Brightflower was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, Rabbitbreeze and the rest of her kits were now up, playing in front of the nursery. "Why don't you go have some rest Lightrabbit." Duskfire nodded to her former apprentice, "you must be tired by now."  
"I was already tired." She replied, causing the older cat to chuckle, "of course you are." The pale ginger tabby meowed, padding away from her and other to Brightflower. Lightrabbit went into the warriors' den, as she stepped over the sleeping warriors, she found a nice spot to rest, at the back wall of the den. She settled down in some moss, she could feel some cat slowly breathing beside her. She turned her head to see Dawnlight, the tom was fast asleep in the nest beside her. She curled herself up, then drifted away to sleep.

Alright, chapter 8 is done! Two more left to go, woohoo! I still need results for the poll, so if you could, go do that for me. I was thinking in these hard times of April 2020 that I could try to make a cosplay; I just have never made a cosplay (as a high schooler you usually don't cosplay, I think). I won't spoil what I might do for the cosplay, since I need to work it out with my dad so he can help me with it, but I promise I will eventually make one, it'll just be hard as I basically need to make a pile of spaghetti.

But, don't worry about me. I hope you have a wonderful day today and see you soon! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Horrid dreaming_

Lightrabbit woke up, the sky was pitch black, and she wasn't in the warriors' den, she was in front of the entrance to camp. She got up, then padded into camp, as she padded through the tunnel, she felt something dark drip down her face, she looked at the ground to see a dark puddle fall from her face. She shrugged it off, then stepped into camp, every single cat in the camp was outside of their dens. She spotted Jayflight and Applefire sitting together close to the apprentices' den, their faces obscured. Lightrabbit padded over to them, "hi Jayflight!" She greeted the blue-grey she-cat, who turned to face her. The pale she-cat stared in horror, Jayflight had no eyes, and as her mouth moved, nothing but silence came out. Lightrabbit turned and ran towards another cat, Littlewatcher, the elder was laying outside of the elders' den, his head drooping, "Littlewatcher! Jayflight is weird, can you help her?" The tom looked up at her as well, his own eyes missing, the elder simply tilted his head. _What in the name of Starclan is going on? _Lightrabbit ran away from the tom, instead going over to Duskfire, Dawnlight and Brightflower, who sat under the Highledge. "Can one of you help me? I think something bad is going on!" All three cats looked down at her. "Somebody can you help me!" The pale she-cat screeched as she ran out of camp, she could feel more liquid running down her face, but it didn't bother her, _not when everyone is acting weird_. She stopped under a tree, then sat down. She looked over her shoulder, just incase something had followed her, then she saw something, or maybe even multiple things. They had glowing, deep red eyes, shadows making up their tall, looming figures. The creatures seemed to come closer and closer to her, until they were nearly on top of her. "Help!" Lightrabbit screeched as one of the creatures outstretched one of its forearms, then placed it on her torso, dragging her towards the shadowy creatures. She struggled under the creature as it brought her into its own body, leaving her alone in a dark void, not even a bit of wait was on her. Suddenly a pair of gleaming amber eyes stared down at her from the shadows, "can you help me?" She asked, the thing turned away from her, padding further into the darkness, "wait!" Lightrabbit cried, running after it. As she chased after the thing, the darkness started to turn into a pine forest, she stopped as she saw what was beside the figure, Maplesnow's body. The thing turned to look at her, while Maplesnow slowly got up from the ground, blood dripping from her eyes, mouth and wounds, "why didn't you help me?" She croaked; her dark eyes lit with two icy-blue pupils. "I couldn't! I swear!" The tortoiseshell stepped towards her, "I'll show you what it's like to not be helped in battle!" The reanimated corpse spat as it lunged at her, a high pitched, gurgled scream escaping her mouth.

Lightrabbit woke up suddenly in the warriors' den, her body shivering as if she had been buried in snow, _why in Starclan did that have to happen in my dream? _She shuddered as she stood up, stretching her paws. Dawnlight had left the den, while Jayflight and Applefire were still sleeping quietly in their nests. She stepped over them, then poked her head out of the entrance to the den, Larkmist was talking to Cinderspring beside the fresh-kill pile, while Sootskip was guarding the entrance. She saw Sunstar on top of the Highledge, he must have been given his nine lives now, since he seemed so proud on top of the ledge, as if his leader hadn't died the day before. "Oh, Lightrabbit, I thought you'd be sleeping all day." Cinderspring called to her, "I would have thought so too." She replied to the senior warrior, padding over to her and the deputy, "Larkmist wanted to tell you something as well." She nudged the pale grey and brown tom, "I nearly forgot about that. Lightrabbit, you'll be attending the gathering tonight." The deputy bowed his head to the warrior, "Jayflight and Applefire will to, but I might have to tell them later." She nodded, then padded away. Then she felt something brush against her pelt, she looked up to see Hawktalon, the dark brown tabby stared down at her, "I wanted to tell you something privately." He whispered, then left the camp, shoving past Sootskip, who proceeded to hiss at him in anger. She followed the medicine cat, keeping a tail-length behind him. The tom sat down beside a tree, then nodded to her, she sat down in front of him, "I am incredibly grateful that you helped me last night, I know you might not have enjoyed it, but it was very kind of you to help me."  
"Anything for the medicine cat." She mumbled, trying not to look the tom in the eyes, "I heard that Duskfire asked if she was able to go the gathering tonight, so Larkmist had to swap Tigerfur out of with her. Do you have any clue on what that she-cat could be doing?" The medicine meowed, flicking his tail, "no, I don't know what she is doing." That was a total lie, Lightrabbit knew it herself, but she didn't want to tell Hawktalon the truth, _it doesn't matter if Duskfire saw him in her dream, he doesn't need to know_. Hawktalon seemed to know what he was told was a lie, but he didn't question it, "maybe I'll ask her myself." He mewed, then stood up, "have a great day Lightrabbit, I need to go do some stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" The tom was silent, then walked past her, "medicine cat stuff." _Of course he needs to do that, _Lightrabbit knew that was a blatant lie, he was probably going to talk to Duskfire himself now, the warrior seemed to trust him for some reason, so she might tell him what she was going to do, _and she might see what kind of a monster he is too_.

We are nearly there guys! One more chapter left to go. I really am happy to know that a lot of people enjoyed my story, so thank you for reading this! Have a nice day guys, I hope you'll enjoy your day.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _The beginning of the end_

"We shall be heading to the gathering now." Sunstar meowed from on top of the Highledge, looking down on the rest of his clan. Lightrabbit and the rest of the cats chosen to go went over to the entrance, the cats chosen to go where Jayflight, Applefire, Duskfire, Dawnlight, Brightflower, Rosespots, Hawktalon and Owlmask. Larkmist was staying the closest to Sunstar as they left the camp, while the rest were in small groups, everyone except Duskfire, _she's excited for tonight_, the pale warrior thought as she stared at the pale ginger tabby. "Hey Lightrabbit, do you think tonight will be interesting now that we are warriors?" Jayflight whispered to her, "of course it will!" She replied, smiling at the blue-grey she-cat, "when you're a warrior everything is interesting." Applefire chimed in, "especially if you are from Thunderclan." Jayflight added. _You're just saying that because you don't know how the other clans act, _she thought. It was hard not to agree with Jayflight though, the other clans seemed weak compared to Thunderclan, who seemed to always be better than the rest for no reason.

The Thunderclan cats padded through Skyclan territory, then through Shadowclan. It was quieter in the pine forest than the last gathering, not even the hooting of owls greeted them as they padded along the bank. Lightrabbit swore she saw something watching them from the darkness, every once and a while two hateful, icy blue eye would stare at her, _you didn't help her_, ran through her head when she looked back at the pair of eyes.

Soon the cats had entered Riverclan territory, it felt more inviting than the Shadowclan territory for Lightrabbit, she could hear birds, water lapping over the lake bank, _of course it feels better, Riverclan is a lot friendlier than Shadowclan_. As the Thunderclan cats padded further along the bank, she could clearly see the island from where they were. Sunstar ran away from the group, then jumped onto the tree bridge that led to the island. The rest of the group came to the tree bridge, then slowly made it along the bridge and onto the island. Lightrabbit noticed how lively the gathering was tonight, all the cats there were talking and enjoying their time with the other cats. She watched as Duskfire ran over to Sunstar, then started to talk to him, the pale she-cat decided to go find Fallenpaw, _he should have his warrior name by now too_, she saw the light grey tom talking to a brown and cream she-cat, Birdpaw. She padded over to them, "hey Lightpaw!" Fallenpaw smiled at her, "hi Fallenpaw." She smiled back to him, "pfft, I'm not Fallenpaw anymore, I got my warrior name, now I'm Fallenrain!"  
"Well I got my warrior name too, now I'm Lightrabbit."  
"You guys think your warrior names are cool? Well, my warrior name is Birdfeather." The brown and cream she-cat butted in, "that's a pretty cool warrior name." Fallenrain looked at her, "I know that." The Windclan cat proudly raised her head. "I think all of our names are cool." Lightrabbit mewed, sitting down beside the two cats, "I agree." The light grey tom nodded, "yeah, I guess so." Birdfeather mewed. "Cats of all clans, gather around!" The three warriors looked over to the tree where the leaders sat. "Who wishes to start?" Shrewstar looked at each leader, "I request going last." Sunstar replied to the dark brown tabby, "I'll go first." Milkystar nodded to the Riverclan leader, then looked at the gathered cats. "Skyclan has been going well currently, not much has happened so far." The milky white she-cat meowed. "Windclan has been doing good too." Smokestar meowed, before looking at Rubblestar, to flinched as the dark grey tabby's gaze fell on him, "Shadowclan has mysteriously lost two warriors, one was Cinderscar, who we were unable to find the body of. The second was Maplesnow, who was killed in our own territory, most likely in the middle of the night. I suspect both deaths were caused by a specific clan as well." The light grey, spotted tom meowed, glancing at Sunstar, "why would my clan kill two of your warriors?" Sunstar hissed, "because your clan thinks they are better than the rest of us." The Shadowclan leader spat back, "my warriors aren't filthy murderers like yours." The Thunderclan leader spat back, "can you to please stop, you'll anger Starclan!" Shrewstar glared at the two leaders, "a Thunderclan cat might not have killed those two warriors Rubblestar, you are just assuming one did." The Riverclan leader firmly meowed, then sighed, "Riverclan has been going well, we recently got a new warrior, Fallenrain." She looked at the light grey warrior, "I forgot to mention that for Windclan. We also got a new warrior, Birdfeather." Smokestar added, nodding to the brown and cream she-cat. Cats started to cheer for the two new warriors, Fallenrain shrinking in embarrassment as the clans cheered for him, once the noise died down, Sunstar spoke, "Thunderclan has been doing great, we've gotten three new warriors, Jayflight, Applefire and Lightrabbit. We also have another fully-trained medicine cat, Hawktalon." The clans started to cheer for the four cats, until Sunstar spoke again, "one of my warriors wishes to speak to all the clans as well." He nodded to Duskfire. The pale ginger tabby stood up, then padded over to the tree, she climbed up, standing beside her leader. "Recently, I got a prophecy given to me, one where I was told to make a new clan, far from these. I wish to ask which cats wish to join me in making this new clan, from each clan." The gathering was silent, "I would love to help make this new clan." Brightflower called out, standing up, "me too." Dawnlight added, "it would be a pleasure." Owlmask meowed. "It sounds really fun!" A white and black she-cat jumped to her paws, Lilypaw, "I agree with Lilypaw." Fallenrain smiled at the Shadowclan apprentice. Lightrabbit watched as more cats stood up in agreement, "it would be lovely to join my former mentor in making a new clan." She meowed as she stood up beside Fallenrain. "Would any medicine cats like to join us?" Duskfire looked down at the medicine cats, "I guess I will." Hawktalon looked up at her, she nodded to the dark brown tabby. "We shall be leaving now, goodbye to my clanmates and to the cats who I have known ever since I was a small kit." The pale ginger tabby bowed her head to the cats in the clearing before jumping off the tree, padding out of the gathering. Lightrabbit followed the rest of the cats who had chosen to go, these included Brightflower, Dawnlight, Owlmask, Lilypaw, Splashbranch, Littleflake, Fallenrain, Peachpelt and Hawktalon. _I hope this clan can survive with only us_.

That's it, Lightrabbit's Misery has been finished. Now that this is done, I will be working on Driftpaw's Rage. Thank you WyldClaw for reviewing the story, you made me extremely happy to know that people enjoyed my story. I also thank everyone who has read the story, it made me feel like I was a real author. I also want to thank my friend (I'm using their Discord name) Christian .T, you are a cool friend that I can talk about battle cats to.

If you want to talk to me, I also have a discord, my name is MarxSoulFan97#6871, I also have a server if you want to join it: /aTHt8ww  
You can talk to me on there if you want to. I might also make a YouTube video about the story, so look out for that!

Have a good day friends, I hope you enjoy your day! :)


End file.
